


Someone Grab The Command Hooks: Fellas It's Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Jisung "Peter" Han, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pentagon, Pride, mentioned pentagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "That," Minho whispers to Felix. "Was one of the gayest things i think I've ever done.""Nah mate," Felix replies in his deep ass voice. "You sleep with a contraband pride flag under your pillow."





	Someone Grab The Command Hooks: Fellas It's Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my in-Beta-ed work, and let me know if you notice any spelling errors!
> 
> (Just to let you know, dotted lines indicate time skips.)
> 
> p.s. what even is this title??? (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞

Ever since Lee Minho met Han Jisung, he was fucking whipped. The younger boy's large doe-like eyes and fluffy hair were a pair that had Minho going mad, along with his extra-ass laugh and squirrel-like cheeks. It was all Minho could do to not kiss his sweet little nose and giggle at every single thing the younger did.

And don't get him fucking started on "The Incident" on the show. Fucking JYP, the snake was always finding ways to torment Minho. Maybe it was because he came from another company originally, or maybe because the gay pride flag Minho tried to smuggle into the dorms was just a little too much for the homophobic little bitch, but that asshole absolutely hated Minho. Sure, he and every other kid on earth has at one point rapped for fun, but putting his entire career on the line for those three lines in Hellevator was the most bullshit thing Lee Minho had had to do in his entire miserable life.

Thank god he had Jisung's slightly clammy hand in his, the younger's long fingers tapping out the beats on his sweaty palm. He still remembers the perspiration dripping down his forehead under his messily styled bangs. And he'll, he knows his face was probably as red as a fucking tomato, but holding hands with his year and a half long crush was totally worth it for keeping his job.

 

A sexy dance. Minho hates himself as he watches Jisung with a calculating gaze. He grins as the younger boy sways back and forth, making a lot of strange facial expressions that are oddly sexual for their tiny squirrel child.

Okay, granted, he did say Jisung was the sexiest of the group. When he was singing. Singing is different from whatever is happening in front of him right now. Minho doesn't really know what to do, act like the Aussies and freak out, or just sit there and spectate like he kind of wants to.

Jisung lays on the ground and dear god Minho doesn't know what to do. He knows it's kind of mean, but this is the funniest thing he's seen in his entire life. Jisung is cute, and god Minho loves his voice, but the boy is still such a tiny innocent bean. 

And then Jisung fucking grabs him and drags him to the center. Minho sputters as he does so, looking back at Changbin, who's still squirming in his seat.

But oh wait, there's more. Han freaking Jisung starts what can only be described as grinding on him. No, there isn't much umm touching, but he can definitely feel the younger's thigh on his a few times. 

The rest of the boys holler his name and urge him to do something. He smiles and throws his arm around Jisung, moving back and forth too, like they're some couple at a racy high school dance. The group yells more, and the Aussie Line is straight up flipping their shit.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"That," Minho whispers to Felix. "Was one of the gayest things i think I've ever done." They follow Chan and the rest of the boys down the hallway to their vans, bowing to staff of the talk show their were just on.

"Nah mate," Felix replies in his deep ass voice. "You sleep with a contraband pride flag under your pillow."

Minho shakes his head and laughs. "You all seemed pretty shook." He wonders if he's used the expression correctly, but knows he has when Felix gives him a proud smile.

"Wigs snatched," grins the blonde, hooking his arm around Minho's. "But for real, what were you two thinking?"

"I mean-" Minho grins. "I thought he looked pretty stupid, so I was rescuing him."

The younger hops into the second van behind Changbin with a laugh. "A true Anpanman."

"Jungkook will find you if you leak that."

"I'm still shook you actually are friends with him and you got spoilers," Felix whines as Minho slides in next to Woojin.

"True," Woojin sighs, pulling out his phone. "You're abusing your power as his friend."

"Oh shut up Mr. I know the choreo to Shine a week early." The blonde laughs and attempts a seated shoot dance.

"It wasn't a spoiler," Woojin says guilty. "It was an observation of the trend."

Minho shakes his head and sighs. "We all know Hyunggu posted it on his secret Snapchat, don't lie hyung."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ramen." Minho looks up his phone and sees a frantic looking Jinsung searching feverishly through their pantry. "Ramen, ramen, ramen. Ramen?"

Minho switches on the lamp next to him, making the younger jump. "Jeongin made an entire ramen shelf the other day, remember?"

Jisung shakes his head and places a hand over his heart. "You nearly killed me." He opens the correct cupboard and pulls out a bowl of noodles. "Why are you up this late?"

Minho glances at his phone screen, reading a little after one in the morning. "Bored," he replies with a shrug. "Couldn't sleep."

"Maybe it's because your pillows so lumpy," Jisung says with a shrug. (It's because of the pride flag.)

Minho nods along, watching the younger boil and poor himself water in his ramen cup and in a mug. "Sorry," Jisung says smacking his palm into his forehead. "Did you want anything?"

"I mean," Minho puts on his best kicked puppy face. "I did want some ramen, but that's okay."

"Apologies my good sir," Jisung says, hanging his head dramatically, and walking over to the couch Minho is sprawled across. He grabs a blanket and hands Minho the mug of tea. "Hold this."

Jisung drapes the blanket across his legs and sits almost on top of Minho's own legs. He leans back into the couch so that Minho's thighs are mostly supporting his back.

Minho hands him the tea, grabbing a sip before Jisung gets it. The younger smiles and shakes his head. 

He really doesn't want to bring up the elephant in the room right at that moment, so instead he snuggles into the pillow he's laying on, and let's Jisung feed him a few spicy noodles while he watches all his friends Snapchat stories.

"So today was interesting, huh?" Jisung slurps up a few noodles and looks at Minho with large, soft eyes. "I mean," he finishes the noodles in his mouth, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Hah, never," Minho grins. "Always the confident guy." He stops himself from saying "confident gay," because that would be an even more awkward conversation.

"I believe the meme is confident gay," Jisung teases, poking him with a chopstick. "But I get you."

Minho nods and presses his lips together. "And Jisung," he shakes his head and laughs in embarrassment. "I didn't mean you were sexy. I mean, I did, but not like in a weird way at all."

Well fuck, if he didn't make it more awkward. Jisung stares at him with raised eyebrows, a noodle trailing from his mouth, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. "Huh?" He sputters out through the noodles in his mouth.

"Oh I mean," Minho laughs again. "Like when I said you're voice was sexy." Jisung nods, eyes going much wider. Minho feels the younger move away from him ever so slightly, and he wants to punch himself in the face. "Just- Ignore me," he says, nervously tossing his phone in his hand.

The bowl of ramen is roughly set down in the messy coffee table, and Minho's eyes widen as Jisung moves so the two are laying face to face on the tiny couch. "I will not ignore you," Jisung says quietly, a smirk in his face.

Minho hides his face behind his phone and groans. "Now it's awkward. That's exactly what I didn't want."

"It's not awkward, who said it was awkward?" Jisung's hand trails down Minho's arm to find his hand. "If you think this is awkward, you should watch every encounter Channie and Woojinie hyung a have."

"True," Minho smiles, hand loosely in Jisung's. He looks down at the younger’s plump pink lips, a bit of ramen broth dribbling off them. “Eat your ramen and go back to bed,” he says, tearing his eyes away and smiling quickly. “We have stuff to do tomorrow.”

Jisung breaths out slowly and brings his chopsticks back up to his mouth. “I’m sorry about earlier.” He slirps his noodles obnoxiously and springs up from the couch. “Goodnight.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Minho watches the younger go, and listens as he clatters about their tiny kitchen, much to small for nine active young men. Jisung is humming what minho’s pretty sure is another Pentagon album spoiler.

 

“Dude,” Felix throws himself across Minho’s lap, groaning loudly and wriggling uncontrollably. “I want to die.”

“Same,” Chan laughs, placing a hand over his face and walking back into the recording booth.

Felix shakes his head and goes back to screaming quietly into the couch. Minho raises an eyebrow and shoves him off his lap. “Go be emo somewhere else.”

The blonde pouts, laying in the space between the couch and the coffee table across from Minho. “I’m not emo, I’m an edgelord.”

Minho rolls his eyes and continues watching the recording session before him unfold. Chan has started a mini rant about some weird rap thing. (Minho doesn’t care enough to pay attention. 3Racha are already all better than he’ll ever be, so why try, he’ll always be a mediocre singer.)

“Yo.” Jisung pokes his head out of the recording booth. “We need some backup in here, you guys interested?”

Felix pokes his head up from his place by the couch and gives Jisung a strong thumbs up. Minho shrugs and gets up off the couch, heading over to where the two younger have just entered the studio.

For some reason, Minho is really scared of these damn booths. The new JYP building has taken into account the claustrophobic nature of the last rooms, and made them bigger, but Minho doesn’t really feel any better. (As he likes to think, size doesn’t ever really matter.) 

His breath hitches as he fits the noise canceling headphones over his ears and the room goes silent. The only thing he’s supposed to be recording is a bit of doubling for some screaming Chan says he needs for a new 3Racha trach, so he doesn’t see why he’s so tense.

Every time he’s been in one of these booths, he’s reminded of the time where he almost lost hope of being an idol. When he almost lost hope of making his family proud, when he realized that his years of practice might amount to nothing.  
Jisung mouths something to him, but he shakes his head and points to the headphones. The squirrel-boy closes the distance between them and pulls the headphones off Minho’s head. “I asked if you were okay.”

Minho nods and gulps, looking down slightly at Jisung’s soft, lengthy eyelashes. “Yeah, I’m cool.” He takes the headphones back from Jisung, averting his gaze as to not alert the younger that he is not, in fact, okay.

“Hey Minho,” Chan says from the soundboard outside. “If you aren’t feeling up to it, we can just use Felix.”

The blonde flashes an impish grin and a peace sign from where he’s sitting in Changbin’s lap across the room. “Yeah mate.” Minho nods and starts to walk out of the booth, breathing slowly out of his nose. 

“Hey wait a second.” Jisung catches up to him halfway down the hall, grabbing his hand and sliping his long, thin fingers between Minho’s small ones. “Are you okay?”

Minho shrugs and doesn’t look at Jisung, his heart pounding and blood rushing in his ears. “I’m fine.” he starts to pull his hand out of Jisung’s but the younger just grips him tighter. 

“You can talk to me,” Jisung whispers, turning Minho to look at him. He grabs the older’s hand and smiles softly. “You can always talk to me.”

Minho nods and looks into Jisung’s soft brown eyes, full of concern and something Minho doesn’t recognize. “I just don’t like thinking about…” He can’t seem to finish what he’s trying to say, and he shakes his head. “I shouldn’t talk about it.”

The younger pulls him in for a warm hug. With their chests pressed together, Minho can tell that it’s not only his heart pounding out of control. “Jisung,” he whispers into the younger’s shoulder. “I want to tell you so many things, but you wouldn’t understand.”

Jisung pulls away, still holding Minho’s hands. “I will always listen to whatever you have to tell me.” The intensity in his gaze and the firm hold he has on Minho’s hands make Minho smile. 

“Whenever I remember when I was eliminated,” Minho whispers. “I remember that I almost lost you.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The dorm room has been quiet all morning, the nine of them all taking advantage of their free day. Minho has nothing to do, his mom already having told him their family was busy and couldn’t have him home for the day. 

He’s pretty sure that his ass is melted into the sofa at this point, it being the seventh straight hour of him sitting there on his phone. (That’s not true, he got up an hour ago to wup Jongin’s ass for stealing his phone charger yesterday.)

The door springs open, and the entirety of the 2000 line bursts into the room, snorting and yelling loudly. (Changbin is there too, but let’s be honest, he’s an honorary member of the 2000 line.)

“Ah hell Felix!” Jisung yells, laughing loudly.

“Answer the question, Peter!” The blonde Aussie laughs back, shoving past the rest of the boys into the kitchen. They all follow him, noone realizing Minho is in the living room. 

He takes a moment to sip from his mug of green tea, listening to the yells from the boys in the kitchen. They’re all yelling in English, minus Changbin, who is just laughing his ass off.

“Jisung, answer my question,” Felix hollers. “Who in the group would you date?” Minho snorts, bringing the mug of tea to his lips, expecting the response to be one of protest.

Without missing a beat, Jisung spits out, “Minho, obviously.”

“Fuck,” Minho chokes on his tea, spluttering loudly. “Damn it.” 

Jisung chose him, out of nine people. Does he like him? Minho’s mind races. That doesn’t necessarily mean that Jisung likes him, it just means that out of all nine of them, Minho is the least annoying. Does Jisung like him?

“Minho?” Jisung pokes his head out from the kitchen. When he confirms that the member choking to death is, in fact, Minho, his ears turn pink and his gaze averts to the floor.

“Yeah, hey,” Minho gets out, near the end of his coughing fit. “How’s it going?” He clears his throat and attempts to dry the green tea he’s spilled down the front of his giant black hoodie.

“Hey,” Jisung laughs, crossing to the couch. “You didn’t hear that, right?”

Minho shakes his head quickly, but when he sees Jisung’s raised eyebrow, he nods. “Unfortunately, yeah.”

Jisung draws back, taking in a dramatic gasp of air. “Unfortunately? What's that supposed to mean. You wouldn’t date me?”

Of fucking course I would date you, you idiot, Minho thinks. You’re like kind of killing me with how dumb you are, you absolute squirrel.

Jisung laughs and oh no did Minho say that out loud?

“Interesting,” Jisung smiles. “Well that’s cool.”

Minho buries his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry.” He grumbles, pink creeping up his neck.

The two sit in silence for a moment before a loud yell comes from the kitchen. “Are you dating yet?” Felix drags the 2000 line out of the kitchen and surveys the scene before them. “Damn, even with all that, still nothing?”

Hyunjin throws an arm around the Aussie to his left and shrugs. “Well some people are just absolute idiots.”

“Hyung?” Jisung looks at Minho and smiles. “This isn’t really how I hoped this would happen, but do you want to, like, date?”

Minho’s pretty sure he’s forgotten how to breath. The boy in front of him is saying things, and he knows what’s happening, but he can’t fully comprehend that Han Freaking Jisung is asking him out.

“Yes,” Minho finally gasps, face breaking into a wide grin. “Oh my god, Han Jisung just asked me out.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Hey now, how about a little space,” Chan says loudly, entering the living room where Jisung and Minho are watching TV on the couch together. 

“What?” Jisung laughs as Chan attempts to pry them apart. “Don’t appreciate the gays Chris?”

The older boy exhales sharply and laughs. “I love the gays,” he pulls on Minho’s leg. “I just don’t appreciate these specific gays on my nap couch.”

The couple laugh and leave Chan to watch his animes in peace. 

As soon as they enter Minho’s room, Jeongin shoots up from his bed and scuttles out of the room. “Have fun, kids,” he giggles as he starts to shut the door. Jisung presses his lips to Minho’s cheek, making gross noises as he does so. Jeongin squeals and runs away.

“So when are we gonna hang this pride flag up?” Felix asks from the shadows of Minho’s bottom bunk. Jisung and Minho jump in surprise at the Aussie. “I just figure,” Felix continues. “We’ve got a good excuse now.” He gestures to the two of them.

Minho  throws open the door and yells out into the hallway. “Anyone got Command Hooks?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I think I may write an epilogue, if anyone wants to read that, comment please! :D
> 
> Let me know if you want to see anything from me in the future, I'm pretty open to suggestions, so let me know.
> 
> Also, go check out my other works!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
